Grounded
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: Andromeda, daughter of Goliath and Elisa, is having trouble gliding until she goes kite flying with her father. Made it onto StarDragon's top 10 list on the Gargoyles Fan Website at number 10


**Grounded**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

I was inspired to write this by flying a kite on Sunday. The weather was clear and the sun was shining, a perfect day to find an open field and fly a kite. Of course, kite flying isn't as easy as people might think. The first challenge is getting it up into the air, the second challenge is getting it to stay there, and lastly you have to keep it away from any trees. I've been flying for many years now, since I was a little kid, and everything has been grounded into my hands, arms, and fingers. I guess I took a lot after my brother indeed. It's from the POV of Goliath and Elisa's daughter, Andromeda.

* * *

**Grounded**

April, according to some, it's the worst time of year but for my father and his clan, it means the best currents as well as gliding conditions. I guess that's why young gargoyles always learn how to glide in the springtime. For me, it meant trying and still failing while my friends, Moonlight, Glam, and Ayden, got the hang of it. I guess its halfway breed into them to take to the skies in joyous celebration of their leathery wings. For me, I guess there's just something about half-gargs that require us to try forever without success. I followed me father's instructions meticulously but I still lost control of the wind currents and nearly fell out of the sky into the streets below. Good thing my father's always there to catch me as I fall. Once I feel this strong hand clasp my own and feel the wind flowing steady underneath my wings with his help. Even if I fail, he still gives me the smile that he's still proud of my attempts. I spend my days pouring over books about the human aircraft that allow them to glide like gargoyles. I pour over diagrams of gliders, air planes, and kites. They aren't any help, my wings are the correct size and length to support my frame and I know that they can and will support me; I just can't seem to keep control over the wind currents. Soon, I conk out over the books. An hour latter, I feel a strong finger tap my shoulder and shake it. I shoot my head up and see my grandfather.

"Granda? What are you doing here?" I ask, wiping some slobber off of my chin. I occasionally drool when I sleep. Fortunately, it didn't get on the books; I had pushed them aside when I zonked out.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go kite flying with me. Elisa told me about your gliding problems and I think you might learn something from this little excursion," Peter Maza replied, the lines framing his face and made him look regal and wise when he spoke.

"I suppose, I don't think mom believes I can glide. I'm beginning to lose hope," I replied, hanging my head as I shut the book I had been looking at.

"If you don't have confidence in yourself, no one else will either. Keep your chin up and come on, it's going to be along car ride," Granddad said as he squeezed my shoulder as I stood. Wisdom is a trait I favor beyond all else, that's why I love both my Grandfather and father. They are both always learning and refuse to say no to anything that they will learn from. Indeed the car ride was long; I got in a nap in the back with the cloak of the tinted windows. Even in this day and age, Gargoyles are feared and occasionally hated, no mater what services we can provide. The destination was clear shoreline with a strong breeze blowing. From the trunk, Granda produced two colorful kites and rolls of thick string. We both took our kites and sat down to slide the dowel rods into place and tire the string on. My grandfather was the first to get his into the air, followed by my own. The currents tugged at the kites as we wound out more and more string, never letting the kites slip from our grasp like children with their balloons. After much laughter and musing we pulled the kites in and sat down on the sand.

"Kites, so simple to fly. They always know that someone's going to be holding on to them, never letting go," I said, playing with a bit of sand.

"Yes, but they also have requirements to get up into the air. First, there's the drag created by the wing shape, then you have the support provided by the dowel rod, but lastly you must remember the tail. In fling animals, the tail provides steering and control," My grandfather said. It finally clicked. A TAIL! The one thing that was missing from my build. My father had only given me the basic means, the wings, but my mother's genetic code had blocked out a tail as well as having to turn to stone by day.

"Hey grandfather, do you think we could try and craft a tail for me?" I asked, mischievousness returning to my eyes and voice.

"I don't see why not," Was the equally mischievous reply. So we were off again. This time to locate some light scrap metal and other items. It took us a week to forge the tail; it was made of light scrap aluminum and had strategically placed weights. It was held on by a belt around my waist and a smaller belt going around each of my legs. With this in place, I stood confidentially on the battlements of castle Wyvern. My father was watching me from his familiar vantage point, my mother and grandfather standing with him. I took in a deep breath and leapt, feeling the currents and finally controlling them with the tail. The weights aided it to move as I did and it finally gave me the gift of gliding... that gift that set gargoyles apart from humans and gargoyles from the birds. But a part-human had finally proved the world wrong; "humans" could fly...

"You have done well, daughter," was the reassurance of my father, in my ear. Finally, we were gliding together with no limits.

* * *

A/N: In my nutty fic universe, Gargoyles and Humans can have children together, but there are differences depending on the mother. If your mother was the gargoyle you will turn to stone by day, if your mother was the human you do not turn to stone. Also, all half-gargoyles don't have tails, the one thing that aids in flight as has been told by this tale. Well, thanks for reading! 


End file.
